A Moment Like This
by cherrycokerocks
Summary: One Shot. Maria and Jeff share a moment whilst on a short mini-break with their friends. Maria/Jeff, Melina/Randy, Mickie/Chris. Written for Rory21. Please R & R.


Title: A Moment Like This.  
Author: Cherrycokerocks/And  
Pairings: Jeff/Maria, Chris/Mickie, Randy/Melina  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belongs to the WWE or themselves.  
Author's note: Pretending that Chris never left the WWE. This is a little Christmas gift for Rory21, my lovely Italian Stallioness. Merry Christmas honey. I hope you like it.

Saturday December 20, Stowe, Vermont

Jeff Hardy hid quietly behind the trunk of a huge tree in a small forest by the Green Mountain Inn in Stowe. The ground was thick with fresh snow and he and five of his co-workers were making the most of their time off before Christmas on their annual winter mini-break vacation. The five others being Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Mickie James, Melina Perez and Maria Kanellis. Maria was a new addition to the group, a late replacement for Jeff's best friend and former WWE Diva, Lita. The redhead had been unable to make it this year due to commitments with her band. He was dressed in black jeans, a black ski jacket, black boots and a black Aviator Bomber hat. It was unusual for him to be wearing such bland clothing but for once the new WWE champion wanted to blend in with the background.

At the moment all six were locked in a 'boys versus girls' snowball fight. In the three years that they had been coming to the resort, Jeff was the undisputed champion of the snowball fight. He'd never been hit by a single shot. Even Mickie's exceptionally good throwing arm had been unable to get him, much to the brunette's annoyance.

Jeff stuck his head out from behind the trunk just in time to see Melina go flat on her butt after the raven haired diva lost her footing after being hit by a large snowball thrown by her boyfriend, Randy Orton. The green eyed man laughed at her downfall and turned around right into the last thing he was expecting, a face full of cold snow by way of a snowball thrown at very short range by Maria. For a moment Jeff was too shocked to move. His face a picture of pure disbelief; how the hell had she managed to sneak up on him?

Maria on the other hand was looking rather pleased with herself. She was dressed in a grey ski jacket, with grey, black and white fake fur trim around the hood, black jeans, black boots, a black and grey striped ski hat and matching gloves. For the entire trip on their way to Vermont, all the redhead had heard was how Jeff never got hit and how great he was at snowball fights and that was from the girls. And here she was, hitting him smack in the face at her first attempt. She grinned at him, "Oops, did I burst your bubble, Mr Undisputed Champion?"

Jeff shook away the remaining snow from his face and scowled at the pretty Smackdown diva, "This shit is on like Donkey Kong."

Maria took that as her cue to get the hell away from him and took off running as fast as she could. By the time she entered into the main warzone, Jeff was right on her heels. "I got him, I got him," she shouted to her two friends as she raced passed them.

"No way!" Mickie and Melina both yelled back at the same time.

Jeff stopped in his tracks for a moment, "She got me … I don't fucking believe it." He ran off in the direction that Maria had just gone.

"Me either," Randy replied, appearing from behind one of the many trees once he realised the main fight was now effectively over. "I can't believe she got him. I mean it's Maria."

Mickie frowned, "What's that supposed to mean, Randall?"

The third generation superstar held his hands up in defence, "Nothing … honest. Just of all the girls, I didn't expect Maria to hit Jeff. I'm just saying."

"Bad move, Junior," Chris Jericho called out from his hiding place a few trees down.

Randy shot his friend a look of confusion, "Why?"

The blond man smirked, "Incoming …"

"Wha …" Randy trailed off when he got a face full of snow thanks to Mickie and Melina.

Further down the track, Jeff was finally in touching distance of Maria. He had to hand it to her she was a pretty fast runner and she'd gotten further than he'd ever imagined she would. Deciding he had to take her down now, he launched himself into the air, tackling her. Despite the heavily covering of snow, Maria hit the ground with a thud and Jeff landed directly on top of her, "Shit … Maria are you okay?"

No answer.

He got off the fallen redhead quickly and gently turned her over onto her back. "Maria?"

"…"

"Maria?" Jeff called out again, his voice was getting more desperate each time he spoke her name. "Fuck, what am I going to do?"

The pretty diva opened one eye, "I dunno Jeff, but maybe some mouth to mouth might help."

Jeff looked at her with wide eyes, "Maria? You're okay?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far but I'm still alive."

Jeff lifted her into a seated position and wrapped his arms around his friend, "Oh thank god. I thought I'd knocked you out or some shit for a minute."

After a minute Maria pulled back, "You almost did. You don't like losing, do you Jeffrey?"

"Nope … Family trait."

"So I've noticed. Maybe you could make it up to me?"

Jeff smiled, "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"How about we go back to house, get changed out of these wet clothes and you can take me out to dinner, just the two of us," Maria suggested.

The WWE Champion frowned slightly, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean we're both single, where's the harm?"

"There isn't any, you just surprised me, that's all."

"Do you usually frown when you're surprised because that really wasn't an attractive face, Mr Hardy."

"…"

Maria rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I'm just teasing, silly. Come on, let's get out of here." She pushed off the floor with her gloved hands and slowly got to her feet. Once she was up, she held her hand out to help Jeff up.

He took it, "Thanks."

As they made their way back towards the others to tell them they were going back to the house Jeff offered his elbow to the redhead, who hooked her own around his, "Why thank you sir."

"I still can't believe you got me with that snowball."

She shrugged, "Beginners luck or something."

"Or something," Jeff echoed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you come on this trip?"

Maria laughed, "Mickie and Mel asked me too." Her face turned serious, "I know I'm no replacement for Lita but I'm gonna try and make sure everybody has some fun."

"You're right, you're not a replacement for Lita … Nobody expected you to be. You're Maria and I for one are glad you're here," Jeff replied honestly.

"Aww, that's very sweet of you, hon."

The two walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the three bedroom town house in the middle of the village, they were sharing with the others. Jeff opened the door and waited for Maria to step inside first. She did so and removed her hat, gloves and jacket. She hung up them up on coat rack and headed towards the living room.

Jeff followed suit and removed his jacket, hat and gloves, placing them on the next hook to the redheaded diva's. As he went to walk into the living room he stopped at the doorway when he found Maria just standing there. He frowned slightly, "Something wrong?"

Maria smiled, "Nope, I was just about to go up to my room and get out of these wet clothes."

Jeff grinned at her, "Need any help?"

The Smackdown diva laughed, "Wasn't expecting you to say … Oh."

The green eyed man looked up to see what Maria was looking at and smiled again when he saw the mistletoe nailed on the top of the door frame, "Oh."

"Well I guess we should kiss them?"

"I guess we should."

Maria leaned in for a moment and gave the WWE champion a peck on the cheek, "Merry Christmas."

"Is that all I get?"

Maria raised an eyebrow, "What else were you expecting?"

"Something a little more like this …" Jeff leaned closer to her again and kissed her soundly on the lips. After a minute or so he pulled back, "Merry Christmas, Maria."

The redhead was unable to keep the smile from her pretty face, "Merry Christmas, Jeff."


End file.
